1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices including capacitor structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to higher integration and smaller sizes of semiconductor devices, the size of a capacitor of a DRAM device may also be reduced. A thickness of a capacitor dielectric layer between an upper electrode and a lower electrode is also reduced depending on the reduced size of the capacitor. However, due to the reduced thickness of the capacitor dielectric layer, a leakage current of the capacitor can be increased and a short circuit between the upper electrode and the lower electrode or a breakdown of the capacitor dielectric layer can occur.